Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a TOF distance measuring apparatus. This distance measuring apparatus adopts the system of illuminating an object with light (probe light) having a predetermined pulse width and receiving its reflected light by a light-receiving element, to determine a distance to the object. Specifically, the probe light is repeatedly emitted toward the object, and a period from a point in time when the probe light is emitted to a point in time when the probe light is returned, that is, the flight time of the probe light, is measured to measure a distance to the object. Then, the distance measuring apparatus creates data, what is called a depth map, in which the results of distance measurement at respective pixels of the light-receiving element are two-dimensionally arranged. Use of the depth map makes it possible to recognize, at once, respective distances to a plurality of objects present in a wide range, as gray levels (pixel values) of the image.